Ohayou Gozaimasu Sensei!
by mozzarella cheese
Summary: SMU Deimon kedatangan guru baru! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mohon reviewnya yaaa...


Akhirnya aku berhasil juga menyelesaikan chapter pertama fic ini. Ceritanya di sini Sena baru menjalani minggu pertama sekolah di SMU Deimon dan Mamori belum jadi manager Deimon Devil Bats. Sebenarnya ini fic kedua-ku lho ^ ^. Selamat membaca! Oh, jangan lupa juga mereview setelah membaca yaaaa!

**Title: Ohayou Gozaimasu Sensei!**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family/Drama**

Setelah berbulan-bulan menganggur, akhirnya Haruka Hiruma mendapat pekerjaan juga. Menjadi seorang guru. Sebuah pekerjaan baru yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Haruka, tiga bulan lalu lulus di universitas terkemuka di Osaka dengan jurusan musik. Menjadi seorang pianis berbakat adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil. Namun, sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

Hidup sendiri disebuah apartemen bobrok dengan uang pas-pasan. Hal itu harus dihadapi Haruka mulai saat ini. Ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk merantau ke Deimon dan menolak melanjutkan usaha ayahnya, Yuuya Hiruma. 'Ingin hidup mandiri', itulah alasannya.

Sebenarnya, ia juga bertujuan untuk menemukan adiknya yang dulu kabur dari rumah. Youichi Hiruma, atau sering ia panggil You-kun. Tidak banyak yang Haruka ketahui tentang keberadaan Youichi. Ia hanya mendengar desas desus bahwa nama Youichi Hiruma sangat terkenal di Deimon. Haruka masih sangat ingat bagaimana perawakan adik kecilnya itu. Si mungil dengan rambut hitam, bola mata hijau, telinga yang seperti _elf _dan juga gigi-gigi runcingnya. Entah bagaimana nasib Youichi saat ini.

"Semoga saja You-kun tidak kelaparan," gumam Haruka. "Aku harap ada orang baik yang mau mengasuhnya. You-kun, sebenarnya kamu ada dimana...?"

Haruka pun sebenarnya memiliki perawakan yang sedikit mirip dengan Youichi. Ia juga memiliki bola mata yang hijau dan telinga lancip seperti _elf_. Namun, gigi-giginya tidak runcing dan rambutnya hitam panjang dikuncir.

"SMU Deimon, aku datang!" seru Haruka penuh semangat. Sesampainya di SMU Deimon, ia merasa sedikit aneh. Setelah memperkenalkan diri, setiap orang yang melihatnya langsung lari terbirit-birit ketakutan. Yah, kalau tidak lari, mereka terpaku diam sambil gemetaran. Mau murid, guru, bahkan kepala sekolah. "Ada apa sih dengan sekolah ini!"

Haruka berusaha memikirkan hal-hal yang positif_. "Ini cuma permulaan! Mereka mungkin belum terbiasa dengan guru baru," _batinnya. Di ruang guru, ia melihat jadwal mengajarnya. Dengan teliti, ia memperhatikan tiap-tiap kelas yang harus ia datangi. Permasalahannya adalah, Haruka belum hafal dimana letak kelas-kelas tersebut. Ia ingin bertanya pada guru-guru. Tapi, baru saja melangkah masuk ke ruang guru dan memperkenalkan diri, semua guru langsung berhamburan entah kemana. Terpaksa, ia harus mencari semua kelas-kelas itu seorang diri.

"kelas 1-1... kelas 1-1... dimana ya kelas 1-1?" Haruka bergumam sendirian sambil mondar-mandir tak tentu arah. Beruntung, ada seorang siswi yang melihat Haruka kebingungan seorang diri, kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya siswi itu. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Siswi tersebut merasa sedikit aneh ketika melihat Haruka dari dekat. Matanya, apalagi telinganya yang terkesan abnormal itu membuat sang siswi teringat pada sesuatu._"Rasanya wanita ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang, tapi siapa ya..."_

"Ah, anu, apa kau tahu dimana letak kelas 1-1?" Haruka bertanya pada siswi tersebut. "Saya guru baru, jadi belum begitu hafal letak tiap kelas di sekolah ini."

"waaah... guru baru ya," siswi itu manggut-manggut, kemudian langsung membungkuk. "salam kenal sensei! Saya Mamori Anezaki. Siswi kelas 2-1 sekaligus anggota disiplin."

"Salam kenal juga," Haruka tersenyum lembut. "Saya Haruka Hiruma, guru kesenian yang baru."

"Guru kesenian? Haruka Hiruma? HIRUMA!" wajah Mamori yang tadi berseri-seri, langsung berubah pucat pasi bagaikan habis melihat setan.

"kenapa, sih!" Haruka mulai tersinggung. "Apa ada yang salah dengan marga Hiruma!"

Mamori merasa bersalah dan sedikit takut melihat respon Haruka yang tak suka dengan tingkahnya tadi. "Maaf sensei, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung anda, ta, tapi sebenarnya..."

Haruka terlihat begitu kaget ketika Mamori membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya. Ia tercengang dan setengah tak percaya. Ternyata saat ini ia begitu dekat dengan Youichi. Jika beruntung, beberapa langkah lagi Haruka pasti akan segera bertemu dengan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Benarkah itu? Lalu, dimana dia?" tanya Haruka.

"Ngg... hal itu... sebaiknya sensei tidak perlu tahu saat ini. Cepat atau lambat kalian pasti akan bertemu," Mamori menyarankan. "Dia berbahaya sensei, sangat berbahaya."

Baik, informasi tentang Youichi terputus seketika. Haruka menghela napas, kecewa. Yah, tapi lihat sisi baiknya. Sekarang ia berhasil sampai ke kelas 1-1 dengan selamat sentosa, karena Mamori dengan suka rela mau mengantarkannya. _"Mamori Anezaki, dia anak yang baik. Aku pasti akan mengingat namanya..."_

Di kelas 1-1...

Mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, para murid langsung berlarian menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing. Haruka merasa sedikit gugup untuk memulai pekerjaan pertamanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia berjalan ke arah meja guru. Ia memandangi setiap wajah murid-murid di kelas itu dan berusaha menghafalnya. "Ngg... karena ini pertemuan pertama kita, saya absen dulu ya..."

Haruka mengambil daftar nama-nama murid kelas 1-1 dari tasnya. Ia mulai memanggil nama tiap-tiap murid. Belum sampai sepuluh anak yang ia absen, Haruka mulai mendengar suara-suara murid yang tengah membisikkan sesuatu. "A, anu... ada apa ya? Apa kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu?"

Kelas langsung hening seketika. Tidak ada murid yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Haruka. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan keheningan. Terpaksa, Haruka mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi. "Apa kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu?"

Hening kembali.

"A, anu sensei," salah seorang siswi memberanikan diri untuk menjawab. "Sekilas, sensei terlihat mirip dengan kakak kelas aneh yang dulu muncul ketika pengumuman kelulusan masuk SMU."

"Kakak kelas aneh?" Haruka terheran-heran. "Siapa maksud kalian?"

"Kami tidak tahu siapa namanya Sensei," seorang siswa ikut bicara. "Tapi kakak kelas itu melempar setiap murid yang lulus ke udara, dan meminta kami untuk untuk menelpon orang tua kami dengan Hpnya."

"Lalu setelah itu..." siswi lain mencoba melanjutkan, tapi...

_PSHIUUUUU!_

Sebuah suara aneh seperti bunyi kembang api yang melesat memotong cerita para murid. Pandangan mereka langsung beralih ke arah jendela. "Suara apa itu? Apa berasal dari luar sekolah?" tanya Haruka.

_DHUAAAAARRRRR!_

Belum juga pertanyaan Haruka terjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang begitu kencang. Seluruh manusia di kelas itu langsung kaget setengah mati. Haruka yang penasaran, berlari ke arah jendela. Dari sana, terlihat asap hitam yang begitu mengepul. Untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya, Haruka perlahan membuka jendela itu. Bau mesiu yang menusuk, dan asap hitam yang masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas membuat Haruka tidak tahan. Tak sampai lima detik, ia langsung menutup jendela itu kembali. "Apa-apaan ini!"

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya kepulan asap mulai menghilang. Haruka memberanikan diri untuk membuka jendela kembali. Di lapangan, ia melihat tiga sosok makhluk-makhluk aneh. Yang satu berbadan amat sangat besar, satu lagi pendek dan mungil, dan yang terakhir... Haruka terpaku melihat sosok makhluk yang terakhir itu. Rambut spike kuning, telinga lancip, gigi-gigi yang runcing dan memegang bazooka. Sosok itu terkesan familiar baginya. _"Mungkinkah itu You-kun?"_ Batinnya_. "Tapi rambut You-kun kan hitam. Apa dia mengecat rambutnya? Jangan-jangan dia orang lain yang wajahnya mirip You-kun. Tapi kalau dia memang You-kun... aku..."_

"Sensei, bagaimana dengan pelajarannya?" pertanyaan seorang siswa membuyarkan lamunan Haruka.

"O, oh, maaf. Baik, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya," Haruka berjalan kembali menuju meja guru. "Tapi sebelumnya, kita lanjutkan dulu kegiatan mengabsen yang tertunda tadi, ya."

-Skip kegiatan belajar mengajar-

Jam pelajaran akhirnya selesai. Haruka segera pergi ke ruang guru. Perasaannya terasa tidak tenang. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Youichi, adik kesayangannya. Apa benar orang yang tadi dilihatnya benar-benar Youichi? Lalu, apa yang akan ia lakukan jika itu memang benar? Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang mungkin bisa Haruka lakukan. Diam pura-pura tak kenal, langsung berlari memeluk Youichi sambil menangis penuh haru, atau seenaknya memarahi Youichi dan memaksanya kembali pulang ke rumah.

Yah, tapi sebenarnya Haruka tidak begitu mengerti mengapa adiknya itu bisa sampai nekat kabur dari rumah. Apalagi sampai bisa terdampar di Deimon seperti ini, kalau orang yang tadi memang benar-benar Youichi. Hanya Yuuya, ayah Haruka dan Youichi sendiri yang benar-benar tahu apa sebabnya. Haruka pun sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yuuya. Sayang, ia tak pernah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu karena Yuuya pasti menangis tersedu-sedu jika ia mengungkit-ungkit kejadian itu.

Setibanya di ruang guru, Haruka kembali disambut dengan beberapa guru yang melihatnya dengan pandangan seolah-olah berhadapan dengan setan. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan sedikit kesal dilihat dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi, kembali ia berusaha untuk berpikiran positif. _"Mereka mungkin belum terbiasa denganku. Jika aku dan mereka sudah saling mengenal, pasti semuanya akan berjalan dengan normal."_

"Selamat pagi semuanya," Haruka mencoba menyapa dengan sopan. Namun, bukannya jawaban salam yang didapat Haruka, malah suasana hening bagai kuburan yang muncul. Haruka tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Ia lebih memilih menyendiri di mejanya dari pada memperpanjang masalah. Otaknya sedang sibuk memikirkan keadaan Youichi saat ini.

_BRAKKK!_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang guru dibuka dengan amat sangat kasar. Dari balik pintu, muncullah seorang siswa dengan gigi-giginya yang runcing, rambut spike kuning, telinga lancip dan bola mata hijau emerald. Senjata laras panjang AK-47 setia dalam genggamannya. Haruka sangat kaget melihat kedatangan siswa yang mirip dengan adiknya itu. Dengan santainya, siswa itu berjalan ke arah seorang guru. "Kau, guru sialan! Kudengar kau mengskorsing Kurita karena terlambat tiga hari berturut-turut."

"A, anu, itu bukan salahku," guru malang itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Peraturan sekolah yang menyuruhku melakukan itu."

"Peraturan sekolah macam apa yang kau maksud guru sialan! Kau mencoba membohongiku!" Siswa itu mulai membentak.

"A, apa yang harus kulakukan Hiruma-san," mata guru itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_Hiruma-san! Jadi memang benar itu You-kun!" _Batin Haruka_. "Inikah sebabnya setiap orang disini merasa ketakutan melihatku ketika tahu bahwa nama margaku adalah Hiruma?"_

"Kekekekeke... kau harus mencabut hukuman itu," Siswa itu memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

"Ta, tapi," guru itu semakin ketakutan.

"_I, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"_ Naluri keadilan Haruka mulai bergerak_. "Apa yang terjadi dengan You-kun! Kenapa ia bisa seenaknya mengancam dan membentak seorang guru seperti itu!"_

"Kau berani menentangku guru sialan?" mata siswa itu melirik tajam ke arah guru malang itu. Ia mengambil sebuah buku hitam dari sakunya yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah catatan kosong. Sebuah buku yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'akuma techou' atau bisa disebut juga dengan 'buku ancaman'. "Kekekekeke... Takeshi Shibutani, 40 tahun. Terpaksa menggadaikan sertifikat rumahnya pada rentenir tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya, karena kalah judi dalam acara pacuan kuda. Apa yang akan terjadi jika keluargamu tahu, ya...?"

"_Cukup, ini sudah kelewatan!"_ Haruka mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya. "Hentikan! Sudah cukup You-kun!"

**~To Be Continued~**

Terima kasih banyak telah membaca fic ini ^ ^. Sekali lagi, mohon reviewnya ya...


End file.
